hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
1st Ever Hunger Games
This is a story about the first Ever Hunger Game. It follows the story of a 16 year old girl that lives in District 4, and is called Coral Chance. 'Chapter one: Welcome to my Nightmare' I just watch District 13 get bombed not even an hour ago. The war is now over for Districts 1, 2, and 4. We were the first to surender, but the others will soon. Now the unjust Capitol will find a way to devestate us and put us back in our place. Tomorrow they will announce punishment of the Districts on live TV for all of Panem to see. I try to go to sleep but its hopeless. There are still fighting and shooting going on. When l finally go to sleep l dream of nothing. I'm just in darkness waiting to awake. When l do wake, l go to the dining room where my little sister and brother, mothter, and father are sitting. My mom is crying hysterically and my father is on his is on one knee next to my mother holding on to one of her hands, and the other hand to a phone. I run an ask what is happening, and my mother answers "Your brother has survied!!! Your brother has survied!!! He is on his way right now as we speak!!!" Tears roll down my face as l find that my brother has lived. They said he had died in a booming with his group at war, but l never gave up. My father hands me the phone. Then l here his voice and l begin to hyperventalate "How are ya little sis? I miss you and can't wait to see you, it been 3 years now, you must be big! I love you and l'll see you soon." I try to speak but when l do its nothing but crocking. I clear my voice and said "I never gave up on you comming home! I love you Auburn, return safe. I don't care if it takes you a week, just take your time and be safe. I love you, and can't wait for you to come home." "Don't worry l will be as careful as l can, pleas put moth- AHHHHHH!!!!" Theres a big boom and then theres a ring as the phone disconnect. "Auburn!!!!!!! Auburn!!!!! Are you there?!?!?!?! Auburn!!!!" I yell. My father grabs the the phones from me and any trace of his happiness is gone. "What happen, what did you here?!?!" my mom shouts. "I, I, l don't know. Just a big boom and scearming. Is he okay?!?!" Now my mom is crying and chocking and the little ones are scared and crying. I panic and now l am unable to breathe. The wind is knoced out of me and l black out. I wake in the living room with my family, all of there faces are neutral. My mom hands me a sandwicth but all l can think about is Auburn. "Is he okay?!?! Is he alive?!?!?" l say in a rush. "No, yesterday the train he was on had drove on a land mine by accident and their was no survivors." my father says as he crys. With tears in my eyes l sit up and lookat the TV as our president, Blaze Smith, walks on stage. "Hello Districts, as for your punishment for defying the Capitol will be released right now. To all you rebles out there you will not suffer but you childern shall." My mom gives out a cry and grabs both my brother and sister and l, and holds us tight. "It will be called the Hunger Games. Were all 12 Districts of Panem will offer up in tribute on young woman and man, between the ages of 12 and 18. These tributes will spend one week in the Capitol to go through Training, Open Ceromonies, Interviews, and will get a Training score to perpare them to survie. After the week they will be thrown into an outdoors arena to fight ot the death till one reaimins. Tributes will be rised into the Arena on a metal plate. The rules of the games are simple, wait for a minute when a gong rings and then you will be allowed to move form your plate. Step off and mines around you will go off. 24 will enter, but only one will come out. Reapings will select the young man and woman, it is sort of like a lottery. Reapings will behead tommorow. Oh and one more thing, the Hunger Games will be aired on live TV for all of Panem to watch. More instuctions will be given later on. Good luck to all." The screen goes black, and I don't understand the punishment. My dad embraces me and then l understand it. I start to weep as l am endanger. I am Coral Chance, l am 16, l live in District 4, and Welcome to my Nightmare. 'Chapter 2: Life will never be the same' I walk to the square with my family. My mom is holding on to my right hand it might shatter. When l get to the roped off placed for 16 year olds, my mom gives me a tight hug with a single tear rolling down her cheek. Then l hug my father and he says l love you and good luck. I enter the place and the mayor begins a speech about the Capitol's victory and District's failure. A sea-green skined Capitol citizen, know as an escort walks on stage. "Hello District 4, Lets Have a Victor for our First Annual Hunger Games!!!! Ladies first!!!!" She skips to a glass bowls held with each elgible kid, including me. My stomach thightens and l find my best friend Logan and hold his hand. "Coral Chance!!!! You have the honor of representing District 4, alnog with Lance Blue!!!!" I almost faint and l can here my mom crying her eyes out. I walk along side with Lance and the Escort calls out for Volunteers. "I Volunteer!!!" someone shouts. Who is so stupid enough to volunteer l think, l look to see Logan running to the stage. When he gets to the center the Escort says "Thats the spirt of the Games, and may l ask you for your name?" "Logan, Logan Tide." We face each other and l start to weep. And he hugs me in a thight embrace. Then we are rushed to the Justice Building to say our good byes. The first to come is my family. My mom is crying so hard she can't breathe. My mom puts her arms around me and l do the same. We do nothing but cry. Then my father has to pry her from me. He kisses me on the forehead and hugs me so thight my eye balls could of poped out. Then the litle ones come to me. They are to young to understand and ask me where l'm going. "I'm going to a far off place to study the ocean." I tell them. "But why, and when will you come back?" My little brother, Neptune ask. "I have to go for a reason you wont understand till you are older. And l might come back, it depends on how strong l am. I love you both, never forget that. And you will understand later why l had to leave." I kiss them on the forehead, and the peackeepers come to take my family away. Next to come is my second best friend, Laila. She runs to me and we just hug until the peackeeper comes. Then she takes out her favorite seashell necklace and puts it around my neck. "You are allowed one thing to take into the arena, please take this." She kisses me on the cheek and then she is gone. Now that l am done with my good byes l am rushed to a train with Logan, our escort Lily Gladstione, and a survivalist expert, Quin Jeck, will mentor us. I think about my brother, Auburn, and who he died on a train. I start to get claustrophobic and open a window to let the air in. Logan walks into my room. "Why, Why did you volunteer?" l ask him. He's quite for a while and then he speaks "I.. I volunteered to protect you. You are my best friend and l can't stand to see you die on live TV. I am going to bring you back to district 4, l swear on my life." I start to cry and l run into his arms and don't let go until we are called to supper. We walk to the dining room were Lily and Quin are sitted at a large table. Servants fly in and out of the room with plates full of lushes food. The first course is a cream of rose soup, with a colorful salad. Then rostaed duck with gravy, mashed potatoes, steamed carrots & green beans, and rolls. And for dessert rich creamy ice cream. After l gained like 20 pounds from the dinner, we all walk to the TV room to watch the reapings. After l go to my room and fall asleep. When l wake up we have reached the Capitol and rushed into a buliding and have a 10 star breakfast. After Logan and l are separated and taken to our prep team. 'Chapter 3: Beauty' I keep from screaming evey cuss word l know as Ridge, Pebels, and Jackony rip every hair out of my body. It hurts so so so much tear start to come out. After the waxing is done they bathe me in a solution that instantly takes away the pain. Then my stylist comes, Harris. And tells me to get out of the bathtub. l'm a little self conscious but l do as he says, and resist the erg to cross my arms over my breast. He nods and tells my prep team good job and that they can be excused. They start to babble on about the latest style and walk out the room. My Harris walks to my closet and presses a button that reveals the most stunning dress l've ever seen.It has different shades of seagreen, white, and blue. The fabric is soft and light, and when ever l move it looks like the ocean is engulfing me. I'm speechless when my Harris ask me about it. "Its...It's... It's Amazing, the pretties thing l ever seen!!!" I yell as l hug him. "Well l'm glad you like it,it took forever to make. Well let start on your hair." Harris Calles back my prep team and an hour or two passes by. I look like the Queen of the Ocean with my amazing dress. My skin is slightly blue. Harris walks me to my chariot and l meet Logan. He is dresses in the same fabric as me but he is in a suit. The Chariot is also breath taking the horses are painted blue and have gills on them. They look like creatures from the deep. And The Chariot itself is made of glass and is full of water and sea life. When we take off evertyone stops and stairs at us. We are unforgetable and breathtaking. Thousands of Capitol hands are reaching for us. For l while l am lost and actually praise the Capitol. Everything is a blur as Capitol Citizens go head over heels for us. Once we make it to the Training Center we are rushed to floor number 4. I walk to my room take off this spectacular dress and wash off the blue paint. I put on simple pants and and a T-shirt and walk to the dinning room, where only Logan is. "You look amazing out there, l felt like l was standing next to a Queen of the Sea." say Logan with a big grin on his face. I laugh and punch him in the arm and take a seat next to him. Then our mentor, escort, and stylist walk in. "So they have given us instructions for the Games. It turns out that there will be a huge golden Cornucopia full of supplies,at the begining, that will help you survie, and there will be sponser. These so called sponsers can pay for thing to be sent to you. Lets say you need water badly, a person can sponser you with water. Then a silver parachute will come to yu with your water, got it?" Logan and l both shake our heads and we all eat our 10 stars dinner. After we finish, we head to the TV room and watch the highlights of the Opening Ceremony. And We are stuning!!!! I say thank you to Harris and Logan's stylist and head off to bed with a dreamless sleep. 'Chapter 4: Spark of Hope' I wake from yet another dreamless night. I walk over to the bathroom and try to start the shower. After about an hour of pushing buttons l come out refreshed and smelling like the ocean, like home. I start to cry thinking of my family, thinking of Auburn. The Capitol has taken two kids from my parents, hopefully that is all. I drag myself to the closet and find it empty besides a single jump suit that is gray and royal blue. I put it on and walk out to the dining room. Everyone is there, l walk to the table and take my seat only to be immediately served a delectable breakfast. I thank Harris and Bobbly, Logan's stylist, for the amazing oufits last night. All they do is smile and nod. "So what do we do now just sit around till Friday, the day of the Games?" Logan say sarcasticly. Quin snaps back "No you two will have a few days of training, and then the day before the Games you will have Interveiws." "Interviews?" l say disgusted. "Yes, you each will have a 3 minute chat with an interveiwer. He'll probably ask you about your life back at home. Ohhh yay almost forgot to tell you that you guys will have training scores. The last day of training you will have a private training lesson to impress the Gamemakers, and they will give you a score between 1 and 12. 1 being really bad, and 12 being hloy crap your good," He lifts a finger before Logan and l interrupt . "The scores are so the Capitol Citizens will have some sort of mind on how good you are, and then bet on you." "What!!! Your telling me they are gonna bet on who dies and who lives! That is sick, what kind of people live here!!!!" l screams and storms off to my room. I slam my door and a few seconds a knock is on my door. "Just let me be!" I bark at whoever it is, but the door opens and l see Logan with watery eyes. He walks over to my bed and ask "You want to talk?" "I'm scared Logan, l don't want to die, but if l don't die you die. I want us both to live. Theres so many thing l haven't done." tear are flowing out of my eyes. "Don't worry you are going home." Logan say on the verge of tears. "Why? Why did you volunteer, l know you said to protect me, but why you have your own life?" Logan clears his throt "I was in the moment, l didn't know what to do. Your my best friend, l couldn't have not done nothing. You know you would have done the same for me, your like my.... sister." A thought jumps in my haed, l would have done the same for him, but he doesn't feel like a brother. l, l, l think l.... love him. I push the thought out of my head, because my head starts to hurt. "Ya l guess. But l still am scared." l continue to cry. Logan starts to cry "I am too." He hugs me and l hug him back. And we sit there till theres a knock on the door from Lily signaling we have to go. Lily walks Logan and me to the training center way below the ground. I walk into the room and it feel a little warm. It is somewhat dark. A women in the center of the room is surrounded with other tributes. Lily leaves when the last pair of tributes, the ones from 5, walk in. We are all rushed to the center and the women introduces herself. "I am Reeda, and this is the training center. You may freely go to any station you want. This is supposed to help you in the art of survial and perpare you to fight to the death. If you want hands on experience you are allowed to work with a trainer. You are forbidden to use other tributes as targets, and you are not allowed to fight with other tributes. That is why we have trainers. Lunch will be served at 12:00pm sharp, you have 4 hours till lunch. Good luck to all. You may start trainig now." Logan walks to the trident sataion and l don't hesitate to follow him. We start to chuck tridents here and there. We are amazing, we hit every target and by the time we are done we have raped the trident station. When we look up we see every tribute is starting at us. Some have eyes of awe, and some have eys or pure hatered and envy. The boy from 1 looks like he wants to kill me hear and then. Logan and l then split up. I walk to the knive throwing station and he goes off to the sword station. I strat to throws knive, l'm a little rusty but l start to nail every dummy.The girl from 2 walks over. "Wow, you are amazing! Were did you learn who to throw knives and tridents?" she says with a smile. "Well l'm from district 4 and a trident comes natural to me, but my brother, Auburn, taught me how to throw knives. He was in the army and he thought l should know how to defend myself. And then l learned and he said l had exceled in it." The last sentence l start to cry. "Why are you crying? Was it me?" the girl says guilty. "No, its just he died a week ago in a mine accident." I mange to get out. Then l feel Logan's protected arms around me. And l start to stop crying. "Sorry to hear that. My name is Tammy." she says. I let go of Logan "l'm Coral and this is Logan. Sorry for chocking up. l'm so embarrassed." "Don't be, l know the pain. My sister died in the army a year ago." Tammy say with teary eyes. Then Reeda is announcingthat it is lunch time. We are ushered into a room with 24 individual tables, and a row of lusish dishes. Logan, Tammy, and l join tables so we can eat together. Tammy's district partner along with district 1 joins us. We start to talk about home and what a holds us on Friday. "Ohhh Coral! That dress that you wore yesterday was simply breath taking!" Gem the girl from district 1 says. Tammy nods with approval. The boys start to talk about sports and who is stronger. But the boy from 1, Grim, keeps staring at me like me is going to kill me. I just ignore it and continue to talk. Right before lunch ends the boy from district 2, Jaspers, say we should all ally and take down the others and then who is still alive will break off and try to out live the others. Everyone nods, even Logan seems to be on borad with it. Then Grim say with a crooked smile "We could be called Careers." Everyone nods and now l know l might have a chance at returning home. I have found........HOPE. Skiping to the day of traing scores and interviews. 'Chapter 5:The End of the Begining' I'm sitting in a waiting room with 23 other kids. Each of us will get 15 minutes with the Gamemakers to give us a traing score. Grim is up first, then Gem, and so on so on. I sit and talk to Tammy about what we will do till she is called. Then l look into Logan's sea green eyes and ask him what he is going to do. He flashes is famous smile and then says "I think l might just chuck tridents around. What about you?" "I think all l'm going to do is chuck knives & tridentd, and tie knotts." Right after l finish, Logan is called. Logan gives my hand a quick squeeze then goes off. I sit there for 15 long minutes with the rest of the tribute, that might be plotting my death. Then l am called. I am nervous at first. I run to the Knott tying section and tie very good knott. I trap a dummy with it and send trident right through its heart. I run and then summersault to the knives pick up a few. I run pass the dummy while throwing knives. All the knives hitting the upper torso. I look up to see most of the Gamemakers taking notes and nodding. Then l think the head Gamemaker say "Thank you Miss Chance you are excused." I nod my head and walk off to the elevator. I push number 4 and go to the dining room. I take a seat next to Logan and supper begins. The adults chit chat about tomorrow. Then Lily says how did we do. We both nod and say we think we nailed it. Dinner goes by quick and soon we are in the TV room. Tributes face go by and then the score. Grim gets an 11, Gem gets an 8. Then District 2 is up Jasper gets pulls a 10 and Tammy gets a 9. District 3 goes by, and then it is District 4's turn. Logan gets a 10, and l pull a 9! Everyone gets up and cheers. We turn off the TV and Celebrate with a cake. After, Logan and l go to bed for a whole day of training and then the interview. "Ahhhh! Who do you walk in those!" I scream. "Stop whining and walk again. And how have you never worn high heels in your life!" Lily complians. "Well l have worn high heels. Just not with 6 inch Heels!!!" I snap. This goes on and on until lunch. Then for the rest of the day l'm practicing with Quin. "Hmmmm.... Aaaaaaa....No that wont work......" That is all he says 5 minutes till l say "What?" "Well l'm trying to see what you can go for. You can go for Sexy for sure. Maybe the innocent look can also do. Or the perky red haired." I roll my eyes and we start to talk strategy. *******(Skip to the interviews)******** Harris has done it again. The dress he made me is amazing. Every move, every breath makes the dress looks like l'm engulfed in waves. I sit in a chair nex to Logan and the boy from three. The girl from three is up now talking to the interview named Cresent Moss. She is trying very hard to make the tribtes spectacular and l like her right off the bat. Quin and l have thought of my of many edges for me, innocent, sexy, cute, and some other things. But l think l'm going to go for innocent. Gem went for sexy; Grim went for murderous; Tammy for hostile; and Jasper didn't say a word. Logan is going for the ladies man. Ok now the boy from three is up and l'm starting to panic! 1 minute away, l start to sweat and l'm getting light headed. The buzzer goes off and now l will have my 3 minutes with Cresent. I walk up and shake her hand. She says "Welome Coral Chance of District 4! What a pretty name!!" "Thank you. Cresent is a such a beautiful name as well." I get out. "Well thank you, so who do you like the Capitol so far and what is your favorite thing about it?" I think careful before answering "Ah l think the Capiotl is alot diffrent from District 4 and it is so spectacular! I say that the people are what ties everything together." A sigh goes off in the crowd and l know l said the right thing. "Well tell us a little about yourself, and what you do for fun." Cresent says with a charming smile. "Well l have both my parents. My mother's name is also Coral and my dad's name in Mars. I have a little sister, Jessy, and a little brother called Neptune," I let a tear fall down my cheek. "And an older brother Auburn that..... died... a week.... ago." I chock out the last words. Crys come out form the crowd and Cresent gives me a look of concern. "If you don't mind can you tell me about him and his death?" "Of course.... Auburn always took me to the ocean, he was the one who taught me to swim. He taught me everything l know. In the middle of the war he was drafted. He didn't want to go but he was forced to. A little while after they said his group gone under a tunnel and it collapsed," I take a big sigh and the crowd is hanging on to every word. "Then a only a week ago my family received a phone call and on the other end it was him.... It was Auburn. We talked for a while. Then his... train.... road passed... a land... mine." The last word is barely audible due to me crying so hevily. The crowd is now crying. That angers me so so much, but l am careful not to show it. Why are they crying they did this to him!!!!! Cresent has tears flowing down her cheeks as the buzz goes off. "Sorry that is all we have time for. Thank you Coral Chance of District 4" I walk off stage and take my seat, but before l can take my seat Logan gives me a quick hug. The rest of the interviews go by quick. "Welome Logan Tide of District 4!" Cresent still has tears on her face. Logan is dressed in a very stunning suit. the same fabric l'm wearing. I only catch a piece of his interview... the last part. "So Logan do you have a girl back at home?" Cresent chants. "Saddly no l don't. But l do have a cretain girl in mind. She is more beautiful then any girl l have laid eyes on." Logan replies. "Well don't leave us like that! DEATILS!!! DETAILS!!!" The crwod start to chant in. Logan opens his mouth just as the buzzer goes off. "Sorry that it for Logan Tide of District 4. Good Look! Now for Terra Rose from District 5!" The rest of the day goes by in a blur, because by the time l know it Logan is walking me to my room. We hug for about a full minute. He lets go and kisse my forehead. "See you in the morning. And remember your coming home to District 4." I try to debate but he puts a finger to my lips and walks to his room. I walk into my room and try to find sleep. 'Chapter 6: The Games ' I only see Logan for a split second as we are both rushed out of our rooms to the roof above where a hovercraft awaits us. Harris will be comming with me till the end... till l am in the arena. Quin and Lilly were escorted to the Game Quarters last night. I can still here Quin's last words. "Find a source of water and find it fast. You won't live without it. And remember you can't stay with your alliance forever. Split up till its down to the final 5. Good luck." All this fills my mind as l enter the roof. As soon as l step on the ladder and get a firm grip l freeze in place. The ladder stared rise and a husky girl walks up with a lager shot. l want to ask her what that is but l'm frozen. "Its ok Coral this is just a tracker devise. Its gonna sting a little." I can't scream as the needle slides in my skin. As soon as l'm realesd tears come out form from the pain. Seconds later Harris is in the hovercraft. An avox escorts us to a dinnig room. There are all sorts of luxurious dishes on the table, but all of them taste like nothing and when l swallow it feels like glue. We land in the catacombs and are escorted to a room. Minutes later a packaged labed 'Tribute Outfit'. Harris opens it and helps me in it. The outfit consist of nice shoes goood for running and water proof, skin tight socks, skin thight under garments, gray tight pants, brown tangtop, black hooded jacket that is more or less a rain coat, and Laila's necklace. "A lot of this stuff is water proff. Expect water." Harris says with a half smile. I walk to a couch and sit on it Harris follows and sits right next to me. He puts his arms around me and we sit there till they annouce it is time for launching. We get up and l am put on a metal plate. "Remember don't get off till the gong rings." He gives my hand a quick squeeze and a glass cylinder comes over me. I feel the plate start to rise. Category:Games